Aaron Harrison Interview
This interview was held by Kovarro. Aaron Harrison portrayed a fighter in the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. ---- How did you get your role in Falling Skies? Actually, i wasn't picked on the first draft of BG for the show, but then they brought me in to replace one of the berzerkers. The director decided he didn't want anymore of them though, so then i was a fighter...ironically..the ADs still thought i was a berzerker lol. '''Did your character have a backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? No, we didn't have any, but Will Patton suggested we do for ourselves..just so we put a little more into our performance. Were you chosen to reprise your role on the third season as many of the cast did not to return after the second season. There was a core 50 BG, most of us came back. And they added about 200 more BG.. but for the originals, it was like coming back from summer vacation ;) Lucky us, it was warmer as we started earlier in the year, instead of the cold fall of season 2. When did you discover your character was going to die, and do you know why you were selected to be killed? Well, there is an underlying story to that, that im not going to disclose. But i was asked to come back, one more day, to be killed. It was a somber moment for me, i was a fan of the show before i was on it, and it was kinda sad when i had to leave. ' ' What was the best thing about working on Falling Skies? Everything... the cast, the crew, the friendship that were made.. i still message Peter Shinkoda once and a while. Shooting guns while things were blowing up around us....even one cold night huddled around a burning barrel fire trying to keep warm, telling jokes and ghost stories.. oh... and the one night driving in circles, and between takes the berzerkers singing old rock songs. ;) Do you know if there were anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? There were lots of all of us that didn't make the cut..seriously..every episode could have been a 2 hour episode lol. ' ' Do you currently watch Falling Skies on TV, if so do you have a favorite character? Yep, i still watch. Favorite? Pope.. mind you i know Colin, and he really puts out a great character.. he is soooo not pope ;) Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? Well, for the last 2 years I've been building leather props for Arrow, so i don't get to do a lot of BG.. but i did play a zombie on an R.L.stien show "monsterville" and something similar that I'm not sure i can talk about yet...cause the episode hasn't aired ;p Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate you taking the time to speak with us! :) Not a problem, the show was a big highlight in my career. Category:Interview